1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of spas, hot tubs, swim spas, spa pools, and the like, and more particularly to a system for repelling mosquitoes and other such flying insects near a spa.
2. Description of Related Art
The term “spa” herein includes a large tub structure or small pool (i.e., a water-holding vessel), that a user can fill with water (e.g., heated water) for hydrotherapy, relaxation, or pleasure. Such spas include hot tubs, swim spas, spa pools, and the like. They are usually designed to be used by more than one person at a time, with many models accommodating four or more people. The water in the spa (i.e., “spa water”) is usually not changed with each use; it is kept sanitary in the tub structure without changing by using methods similar to the methods used for swimming pool sanitation; the spa water is chemically treated for sanitation purposes. Chlorine and bromine are, for example, two commonly used spa-water sanitizers for chemically treating spa water in order to eliminate microbial contaminants.
Spas are often installed and used outdoors. One problem resulting from such use is the annoyance and danger of mosquitoes and other such flying insects that are attracted to the spa. Mosquitoes, in particular, are recognized carriers of various viruses (e.g., the “Zika virus”) and avoidance of mosquito bites can be a significant concern to spa users.